


Our Moment is Now

by IcelandicGoat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 21 Days of Klancemas 2018, Christmas Time, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feminized Keith, First Kiss, Fluff, Keith and lance get together, Lance gives his sweater away, M/M, Mentioned Hunk's family, Mentioned Lance (Voltron)'s Family, Mentioned Pidge's family, Rivals to Lovers, locked in a closet, not seven minutes in heaven tho, only a little bit tho, referred bonding moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcelandicGoat/pseuds/IcelandicGoat
Summary: Keith and Lance are forced to decorate for the teams first Christmas party back on Earth. Pidge and Hunk see a chance to help their friends out and lock them in the storage closet.





	Our Moment is Now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Person A and Person B both hate eachother, but are chosen to decorate for the group’s Christmas party

With the chill in the air, the paladins knew it was finally Christmas, the first one on earth in a long time. Pidge, Lance and Hunk’s families were still living at the Garrison as everyone recovered from the recent Galra attack, and even though the paladins wanted to spend Christmas with their families, the paladins wanted to throw their own Christmas party. For years now, the seven of them were the only family that they had, and it felt wrong to not at least have their own private get together, with Matt and Adam as the honorary additions to their small scraped together family. 

That’s exactly how Keith and Lance ended up decorating the Garrison kitchen on the wing that the paladins and their families lived on, and it wasn’t going well.  
“I’m just saying that your idea sucks Keith!” Lance yelled. It had been an hour and they were already in a heated argument. “Everything can’t be red, there has to be green too! Y’know...Christmas colors!” Lance dragged out. Personally, Keith’s idea was the best one yet.  
“Whatever Lance,” Keith grunted, sitting on top of the counter, leaning against the cabinets.”Do whatever you want like always.” Keith wanted to make the cake with Shiro and Adam, but the whole team decided he and Lance got stuck with decorating. ”Look, let’s just go find more decorations in that storage room and get this over with,” He huffed out, sliding off the counter.  
In all honesty, Keith didn’t want to be rivals with Lance, why would he. The boy has a handsome face, beautiful eyes, and only what Keith imagined was the softest hair to run his fingers through, but he’d never admit that. Well, maybe to Shiro, but that was a different story. Lance was the one who insisted on being rivals, so Keith was constantly cockblocked by Lance’s overinflated and overcompensated ego.  
Walking out of the room, he turns around, ”You coming?” He asked, sliding his hand sliding on the doorframe as he walked out, making sure Lance saw his wink. He still flirted with Lance, saying that he liked making him angry, calling it friendly-rival taunting instead of his desperate attempts to woo Lance. He could hear Lance huffing, already knowing there was a huge blush over his face, just like always. If only that blush was because Lance actually liked him, and not because of Lance’s fragile masculinity, but all Keith need to focus on now was the decorations and not the well-defined chest that he knew was trailing lazily behind him.

It was far too cold to be outside. Unfortunately for her, that was precisely where Pidge was at that very moment, walking through the wisps of snow to the paladin’s wing of the Garrison, Hunk in tow with the Christmas tree for Keith and Lance to decorate. It was Pidge’s idea to put them in charge of decorating, but that didn’t mean she was unaware of how they’d be at each other's necks by now.  
“Do you think there’s been a murder yet,” Hunk rumbled out a laugh as Pidge opened the door for him into the small lobby that they called the living room; for everyone, seeing that the personal flats had everything they needed individually. The paladins did, of course, have their common area, albeit it was completely unnecessary.  
And that’s when she saw it, down the hallway, Keith walked out of the kitchen, a flirty smile on his face, a definite sign of him hopelessly pining after Lance. Soon, Lance stomped out of the kitchen as well, red-faced, trying (and failing) to hide his feelings for Keith. This was the perfect opportunity if Pidge had ever seen one, and she wasn’t letting it go easily.  
“Hunk, do you see what I’m seeing?” She asked, looking up to see her large friend with a familiar glint in her eye that was only mirrored by Hunk.  
“Definitely,” He whispered, slowly putting the tree down as Keith went to open the closet, ”I’ll just leave this here...and we’ll quietly make it to that closet.”  
As they slowly approached where the hallway, Lance caught their eye, waved, then headed in. Pidge and Hunk knew their cover was blown; they’d have to act quick  
“Hey Keith, Pidge and Hunk are here with the tr-,” Hunk quickly slammed the door shut before the two could get out, ”Hey!” Banging started from behind the door,” Let me out!” Lance helplessly yelled as Pidge rushed around Hunk, locking the door from the outside and securing that Keith and Lance wouldn’t be getting out anytime soon.  
“So Hunk where should we put that tree,” Pidge asked, ignoring the closet, and started pattering towards the kitchen as Lance, and now Keith pounded at the door. The time those two spend in love with each other, yet completely oblivious was ending today.

“Ugh! It’s no use, Lance, we’re not getting out until they let us out,” Keith huffed, wrapping his arms around himself, the shirt he was wearing was no help in the cold closet, which wasn’t heated.  
Lance didn’t answer, only stopped hitting the door, looking around the small space he was now trapped in. He and Keith had roughly enough space to fit another person in here, someone l the size of Matt, meaning they were close. Sadly not the way Lance wished they were. Even in the dim lighting, only coming from the hallway through the cracks of the door, Lance could see Keith shivering. This was his chance. Without saying a word, Lance pulled off his sweater, leaving him only in his shirt, and handed it to Keith.

“L-lance?” Keith sputters out of pure surprise, never have seen this side of Lance before.  
“Take it,” Lance says looking away, suddenly very stoic, ”You’re cold, it’s the least I can do.”  
“Thanks…”Keith quietly takes the sweater and pulls it over his head. Sure it was too big, the sleeves falling past his fingertips, and the torso part almost swallowing Keith, since it was made to fit Lance, who was much more buff than Keith. Even though he was drowning in the sweater, Keith didn’t care, it was warm and smelled like Lance; Keith was on cloud nine as a melancholy Christmas song started playing from the kitchen.

Lance told himself that he wouldn’t look at Keith wearing his sweater, he knew it’d send him into a cuteness overload. He really fought it, but Lance was so, so weak, how could he resist? Exactly, he couldn’t, so he looked. A blushing Keith swallowed by Lance’s sweater, the sleeves covering his hands, and the hem hanging off Keith’s full hips, and the collar almost falling off his shoulder was too much for poor Lance’s heart.  
“That’s it,” Lance suddenly grits through his teeth, causing Keith to look up, confused.”I can’t keep pretending that I don’t love you, Keith, ” Both of their faces go red,” I have ever since you saved me all those years ago; our bonding moment,” And Lance realizes too soon that he’s made a terrible mistake, he just admitted that he remembers the bonding moment.  
“So you do remember!” Keith exclaims, wearing a small smile, surprisingly not angry, and steps closer to Lance, ”You asshole,” he giggles, pressing against Lance, tentatively putting his hands around his neck.  
Suddenly everything was gone, just him and Keith, pressed against each other holding on tight, staring into each other's eyes. Soft smiles play on their lips as they begin to sway side to side, Lance guiding them with his hands on Keith’s hips. As Keith’s bangs fall in his face, Lance reaches up, pushing them behind his ear, his eyes darting to Keith’s plump lips. Gathering his courage, Lance holds Keith’s jaw, guiding Keith into a soft and tender kiss, still swaying side to side. As they break away, they hear Christmas music playing, and Lance chuckles.  
“Wow,” He breathes, completely blissed out.  
“ Yeah,” And with that, Keith kisses Lance again, long and slow, then rests his head on Lance’s chest as they sway together, off beat from the music they hear. The only care in the world they had were each other, in that closet, just them, and nothing else.

“I dunno Pidge,” Hunk says, laying on the couch as he scrolls through his phone, ”I feel like we’re forgetting something.”  
Pidge sits there, just as confused as Hunk.”Wait,” She lunges up, ”Keith and Lance are still locked in the closet!”  
Rushing out of the living room, Pidge and Hunk race to the closet, and pidge unlocks it. Taking a deep breath, she turns to look at Hunk, the closet dead silent, and he shrugs. Bracing herself for impact, Pidge yanks the door open to reveal Keith curled up in Lances lap on the floor asleep, Lance looking down at him like he was the world, with a lazy smile. Looking up, Lance flashes showing a thumbs up, then holding up his finger to his lips, letting his friends know to be quiet, he didn’t want the two to wake up Keith. Giving a knowing smile, Hunk reaches around Pidge, and quietly closes the door, leaving it unlocked this time.


End file.
